Corrupted kingdom
by SinChild
Summary: The prince leaves the wreck of his castle. Will he really be safe?
1. Chapter 1

The kingdom had fallen. The sickness wiped many of the occupants away, still a bunchalive and well. That changed as the bomb dropped. Everything was bright as the explosion ripped through houses like paper. People rushed to shelter, only a few  
became vacant. Houses became broken. The castle sat above the rest, it was being rebuilt, the king in a great depression. He had lost his son andthe queen. His son was the last hope of the new era, but he was gone. Life had become difficult  
to the few familiesstill alive. They had to wear gas masks for a few years till the grass wouldn't grow, animals wouldn't produce any good products. People grew thin, their clothes grew dirty and ripped.

"No one panic," the king would call out, "Everything will be alright eventually! Do not give up hope now!"

His words never helped. The population did begin to grow slowly and the new comers brought things that would grow in the rough soil. Animals soon came as well. They weren't like anything that had been seen before. The boars had huge teeth, their nosespointed.  
Their tails were like wolves', their bodies long and plump.

Through all of the wonderful things happening, the prince was still lost. The queen was found dead but the prince was never seen. The prince would of been 19 and every year, the king sent out troops to look for him, to bring him back to the castle. Theydidn't  
realize how close the prince was though. No one knew how close he was.

They didn't notice the one who wore a different mask. No one needed a mask anymore, yet he still wore it. It wasn't a gas mask either. It was a plague doctor's mask. He wore normal clothes though with only this left arm missing. It seemed to be blown  
off by something, dried blood staining his skin around it. The mask didn't cover the back of his head, his black hair twisting around the strap of it.


	2. Chapter 2

He used to dartbetween buildings, trying not to be seen. He knew this would bring attention to himself so he would walk on the streets like everyone else. People would point to him and whisper to others, it all rumors or gossip. They tried to figureout  
why he wore that mask and what happened to his arm. He normally didn't speak so no one knew the truth. They would say that he had special abilities no one else did. They would say he lost his arm because he activated the bomb. He didn't even knowhis  
backstory. He knew bits and pieces but not much. People began to call him the 'Corrupted Prince.' They did have theories that he had been the missing son of the king but the king never believed them.

It had been years, really, of him like this.

"Look. It's bird boy. Did you lose one of your wings?" The older boys would always tease him but it didn't effect him. He didn't have many emotions. He would look up at them then start to leave. The boys would try to grab his mask but he held thebeak  
tightly in his own hands as he ran.

He was very secretive. He lived in a deserted, destroyed house at the outskirts of the town. Almost no one traveled that far. Sometimes he would see merchants coming in or leaving but that was about it. He had gotten very lonely but he didn't mind. Hewas  
healthy and happy. That was the only thing that mattered to him.

* * *

It was his 19th birthday and he wandered into the village like the many years before. He thought he would be alright. He thought that no one would make him take of his mask. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Corrupted Prince.. They're coming soon.. The king said that he would finally figure out who you are and take off the mask.." A shiver went up his spine. He looked up to the castle, the troops already heading down. Without missing a beat, the corrupted  
prince darted away into the woods, no one but one man, as old as he was,noticing.

He ran farther into the woods.

"They can't know it's me," he thought, "I can't go back"

His legs almost gave in but he kept running. He has to be kept a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

He finally halted to a stop beside a giant oak tree. His breathing was heavy. It was almost impossible to breath through the mask but he had to keep it on. Footsteps followed his and he heard. He slipped behind the tree and peeked out, slowly taking the  
/plague doctor mask off. He was sweating underneath it. His gray, muggy eyes darted around to find the source of the noise. Suddenly, he saw a boy, which looked like his age, come to a stop a few feet away from the tree.

"Hello? Anyone there? I saw you run out here." The boy's voice was soft yet eager. He was just about panting from running. His long, blackhair was put up in a ponytail in the back of his head. His eyes matched his hair, as black as the night

sky. "I won't hurt you-" he continued "-I swear I won't! I just want to know who you are."

"Just go.. Can't you tell I'm hiding. Hiding so no one can find me." He couldn't believe he responded. He responded when he was supposed to be hidden!

"Why are you hiding!? What areyou scared of?"

"None of your business!" He stayed behind the tree. The boy might recognize him.

"Come on! Please!" The boy saw the smallest bit of the beak poking from behind the tree. "Wait are you that dude that always wears the mask!? The CorruptedPrince!"

"Hey! Keep quiet!" Without thinking, he spoke. "You'll blow my cover!" He covered his mouth, regretting he said that.

"A-are you Alexander..? The prince, Alexander?!" The boy shook. Was it really him?

"U-umm.. Well.." Alex couldn't tell him. He couldn't! This person would probably go tell the jinn and he would get ruined forever.

"You can tell me." Alex heard him sit on the floor, on the other side of the tree trunk. "I won't tell. I promise! I'll tell you my name!"

Alex sighed, "Okay, but you have to tell my first."

"Mitch."

"Short for Mitchel, I assume?" Alex heard him grumble on the other side.

"Yes but I'd really preferjust Mitch."

"Well, is prefer just Alex."

"So you are the prince, or the old one?"

Alex thought for a minute, could he really trust this boy? But again, Alex needed someone to lean to, he was just a lonely adult, lost in the world. He mumbled out, "That's me." He carefully stood and walked so Mitch could see him. Mitch's face went red  
/immediately.

"So weird seeing you without the mask..."

"Heh.. Sorry to disappoint." Alex held the mask strap in his hand, the beak touching the floor. Mitch slowly stood, him taller than Alex. He put his hand out and Alex put the mask down to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Alex."

"Nice to meet you too, Mitch."


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're 19 today?" Mitch asked as they walked further into the woods. He also was holding the mask for Alex.

"Yep. You?" Alex was happy and it showed in his voice. Mitch didn't judge him or try to take him back.

"Well, I turned 18 last month." Mitch seemed embarrassed by that. Alex didn't understand why.

"We're both adults then. But I must say," Alex smirked, "you look very young. I would of guessed like 15." Mitch blushed slightly.

"Was that supposed to be an insult!?"

"No way. I'm trying to be pleasent." Alex thought he was absolutely adorable but didn't know what to say. He wasn't a good flirter either. Mitch changed the subject.

"So, Idon't mean to be rude, but what happened to your arm?" Alex was worried he would ask that.

"It's a long story actually..." Alex lied to Mitch. He didn't want to tell him.

"Oh. That's fine then. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Mitch's hair swayed as he walked.

"Where are we even going?" Alex questioned, changing the subject again.

"It's a little base thing I have. I knew I would need it some day." The shack came into view. It looked only big enough for a bed against a walland that was it.

"Did you build it?"

"Found it. I'm not that skilled, Alex." Mitch chuckled as he answered. Alex soon joined his laughter.

"Hey, it was just a question. No harm done, right?"

"Right." They approached the shack and Mitch opened the door for Alex. He walked in and looked around. There was a bed against the far wall and a bow on another wall.

"Not much, huh?" Alex sat on the bed and looked to Mitch, waiting for an answer.

"It's just for stuff like this though. The bow is for hunting and I have a fire pit out back. I'll just sleep in the floor."

"You don't deserve to sleep on the floor." Alex frowned. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Prince, if I sleep on the floor, I'll be closer to the door so I can protect you better." Mitch didn't realize that he called Alex "Prince."

"I'm not a Prince!" Alex barked at him.

"You may not be the Prince of the kingdom but you're my Prince! I have to protect you!" Mitch was much better at this compared to Alex, but Alex responded even though he was dying blushing.

"If you want to protect me the best, you'll be sleeping in his bed with me!" They both stared at each other, blushing terribly.

"Fine! I will!" Mitch responded, still kind of yelling because they were "arguing."

"You better!" Alex was getting a littletoo excited and it showed. It showed _everywhere_. They still both blushed but then Mitch blushed worse when he noticed what Alex was packing under his jeans.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitch laughed lightly. "I'm definitely not changing my mind.." He kept his eyes down at Alex's pants but tried to pull away. Alex soon noticed and covered up with blankets. But Alex wasn't the only one that was excited, Mitch was exactly the same but  
he didn't hide it. Alex quickly changed the subject.

"So the king and soldierswon't be able to find us?"

"They shouldn't be able to. It's on private property. My dad used to own the land."

"Well that's good." Alex kept his eyes away from Mitch's crotch but it was hard.

"Heh.. Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, lifting his ponytail up slightly. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"A little. What would you normally eat?"

"I normally have rabbits. They taste alright, don't worry." Alex smiled at him.

"Can we go out and hunt then? I've never used a bow before." Mitch smirked at Alex when he finished speaking.

"I'll teach you. Don't worry?" He took the bow down from the wall, along with a few arrows. "Ready?" He put the bow over his shoulder.

"Well I do have one arm, though. But yeah." Alex stood up and walked to Mitch.

"I'll help you, Prince." Alex blushed worse but nodded.

* * *

They both stood out in the woods, Alex holding the bow in his right hand.

"Wait,hold on for a moment." Mitch grabbed the bow but gave Alex the arrow. He stood ready and instructed Alex on what to do. Alex pushed against him and blushed worse as he got harder. Mitch blushed as well but smiled.

"See how steady I hold it?" Alex nodded and Mitch aimed the bow. "Now, let go." He released the arrow and it hit a rabbit. It hit the ground, dead.

"Did I do it?" Alex was excited and ran to the rabbit, picking it up.

Mitch smiled at his excitement and nodded. "You did it!" Mitch smirked and got the rabbit from him. "Want to switch positions?" Alex blushed more, somehow, but nodded.

They got back into position, Alex holding the bow this time. Mitch pushed against Alex, the same way that Alex did to him. He pulled the arrow back and helped Alex aim. They got another rabbit.

* * *

The air was cold and the sky was lit the fire and started to cook the twobunnies. The fire crackled asAlex spoke up.

"I had a lot of fun today." He smiled and looked to Mitch. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Alex, you deserved a break. I had fun with you, too." They stared at eachother for a moment and Mitchtook his hair down. Alex blushed as he looked at him. Mitch noticed and totally died inside. Alex loved him so much and couldn't  
stand it.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex listened carefully to every word that came from Mitch's mouth. He told stories about his past and ate when Alex spoke.

"Yeah. My dad was always too pushy and protective. That's why he's still looking for me. I'm all he has left after mom was found dead. I hate him with all of my heart, though. He only cares about his kingdom. He looks for me to only continue the kingdom  
/and save the castle." Mitch reached and grabbed Alex's hand tightly. Alex looked to him and Mitch looked back.

"You are free to stay with me. Well in my real house, not just this shack."

"Thank you Mitch.." Alex smiled slightly at Mitch. Mitch looked up at the stars and put water on fire, putting it out. They sat in silence for a little bit then Alex moved closer to Mitch for warmth. Mitch softly put an arm around him and spoke

softly.

"I never knew that under that mask would be such a pretty face." Alex blushed bad and hid his face in his right hand. Mitch just smirked at Alex being so flustered at his flirting. Alex knew Mitch more than he knew anyone else even though they knew eachother  
/for a small amount of time. He felt a connection to him. Alex looked up from his hand and Mitch yawned as he did.

"Tired, huh?" Alex asked Mitch, now leaning onto Mitch's shoulder.

"I little. You?" Alex yawned before Mitch even finished.

"Take a guess."

"I'm going to say that you are tired." They say together for a moment in the darkness, staring up at the sky. Alex yawned again as the minutes passed and slowly fell asleep on Mitch's shoulder and in his comfort. "Alex, dear?"

"What..?" He answered, half asleep.

"I can't carry you to bed like this." Alex groaned slightly.

"Okay.. okay..." He loved and sat in Mitch's lap, causing him to blush terribly.

"T-that'll work.." Mitch carefully picked him up, his hands on his thighs, and carrying him inside. Mitch softly put him down on the bed and tucked him in.

"Warrrmmmttthhhh~" Alex as on his left side so he lifted his right arm up, for Mitch to crawl in bed with him. Mitch blushed worse but smiled slightly.

"Okay. Okay." He slowly slid into the bed, his face close to Alex's. Alex nuzzled to the side of his cheek, hiding his face under Mitch's. Alex was still half asleep and pushed himself against Mitch, loving his presence. Mitch smiled more, and slowly  
/drifted asleep as well.

* * *

A loud knock on the door woke Mitch up, Alex still asleep. He had to slip away from Alex's arm to get to the door. He opened it and walked outside, closing it behind him, to not wake Alex up.

"Mister, we are in search of the Lost Prince, Alexander and we need to search your property." Mitch tried to stay calm but was freaking out inside.

"Sir, this is private property and you need a warrant to search here." The soldier held up a paper, the warrant. Mitch needed to remain calm and he did very well. He stepped out of the way and the soldiers looked around and saw Alex in the bed.

"We need him to get out of bed." Mitch felt a lump in his throat and whispered to Alex.

"Honey, you need to get up. These men need to make sure you aren't Prince Alexander." Alex slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes with his wrist. He looked at the soldiers and waited, he was still too tired to notice what was going on.

"Miittttccchhhh~ I want to go back to beeeeddddd~ It's earrrllllyyy~" Alex spoke like he was drunk. The soldiers looked him all over and soon left, not speaking at all.

"Alex, Honey. They might know it's you. Just get some more sleep."

"Okay llooovvveee~" He fell down and quickly went back to bed. Mitch was in pure panic. They were reporting to the king. He knew they were. He became attached to Alex, like an animal with its children. Mitch locked the door to the shack and tried to just  
/relax. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands. Alex sat up again and wrapped his armaround Mitch's shoulders.

"Hoonneeeyyyy~ You seem streessseeddd~" Alex started to move his hand down but Mitch stopped him.

"Alex, no. I'll be fine. Just get some rest." Alex didn't seem to give up. He moves his armand wrapped itaround Mitch's waist, a small gasp escaping his lips.

"Doesn't seem like you want me to stttoooppp~" Mitch needed to lay down the law.

"Alex, honey, you really need sleep. Please go to bed."

"I don't want tttooooo~" Mitch turned around and had to push him down to the bed. He tucked him in and he fell asleep again. Mitch sighed and finally laid down next to him, falling asleep as well, hoping to stay asleep this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Mitch held Alex close as they slept. It was well noon but they remained asleep. Alex turned to face the wall and Mitch spooned him and just loved the warmth. Alex softly woke up and yawned. Mitch remained asleep and Alex didn't want to wake him. Alex  
didwant to make him breakfast though. Alex slowly slipped away and got up. He decided to go into town to get something. He looked to his plague doctor mask but walked out, without it.

The town just empty, everyone that was out, was hushed. Alex walked and quickly bought some eggs and stuff like that. He was so scared to go out without his mask. Mitch was the one who helped him realize he didn't need it. He looked so different than  
/how he used to. He got everything and started to head out of town, hearing footsteps behind him. He didn't mind them at first and got inside the shack, getting everything ready before he went outside. He got a small pan and some paper plates and plastic  
/utensils as well. As much as he wanted it to be a surprise he was scared of what those footsteps were so he softlywoke Mitch up.

"Mitch..? Mitch..!" He slowly woke up and looked to Alex..

"It's too early..."

"Hon.. I got stuff for breakfast but I'm too scared because I heard someone.." Mitch immediately sat up and tried to help me get stuff ready. We went out and got some fire going to cook. Alex kept hearing footsteps but stayed close to Mitch. Mitch noticed  
and kept an arm around Alex.

* * *

They finished eating and Mitch spoke about something that he should of asked before.

"Where did you get all of this?"

"I went to the town."

"The town!?" Mitch freaked out a little. "Please say you wore the mask!" Alex stared down and Mitch realized how harsh he sounded. "No! No! I didn't mean it like that! I'm just worried!"

"The town was awesome.. No one was there though.." Mitch got an idea and spoke without really thinking it over.

"We should go together.."

"R-really?! I would love to! There's a lot of small restaurants!" Alex started to get excited about Mitch's idea and looked up at him. "Hopefully no one recognizes me!" Mitch processed it but itwas too late to leave now.

"When do you want to go?"

"Ooooo! Maybe later today! You can bring me to your real house!" Mitch thought about it and nodded.

"Sure thing, dear." Mitch smiled at Alex and Alex smiled back. Alex leaned up and softly kissed Mitch's cheek, causing Mitch to blush. Alex let out a little giggle at Mitch's embressment.

"You're the best Mitch!"

* * *

They walked into town, Mitch holding Alex's hand tightly as they strolled. No one seemed to pay attention to them but Mitch's as still worried. Alex looked around and saw a small restaurant.

"That one?" Mitch smiled and nodded. They both walked inside, hand in hand and sat down to eat. There were whispers but nothing they could hear.

They finished and they walked around the town. Suddenly a soldier walked up to Alex and looked him all over.

"What is your name, Boy?" Alex gulped and spoke the first name that came to mind.

"Al-... Adam."

"There aren't any Adams in this town." The soldier grunted at Alex.

"Fine.. It's Mitch.." The soldier grabbed Alex's arm away from the real Mitch and kept a death grip on it. He pulled Alex close to him and looked him over very carefully. Without saying another word, the man threw Alex down and walked off. Mitch quickly  
went to Alex's side and helped him up.

"Are you okay?!"

"A-A little shooken up but yeah.." Mitch knew he shouldn't of let Alex come to the town with him. It was a big mistake.

"Let's just go back to my house.." Alex whimpered slightly.

"Can we please stay out a little longer?" They already spent the most of the day out but then Mitch got an idea. His ideas weren't the best sometimes but this one was good.

"How about I bring you up to the hill and we can just stay here for a bit?" Alex nodded excitedly, he didn't know what the hill was but he liked it.

* * *

Mitch carried Alex up because Alex was whining about his feet hurting and how his arm affected his balance or something, but they finally made it up.

The air was cold but it was welcoming. The town was below, the lights slowly turning off as the night approuched. The two sat close to one another, all for warmth and because they had big crushes on each other. Alex loved the cold air in his lungs, it  
was so refreshing and new. Alex loved the feeling of the soft grass on his legs as he just loved seeing Alex so happy.

"Thank you so much for today.. Just thanks for everything. Even though it got a little scary, just thank you.." Mitch smiled and nuzzledto him slightly.

"Thank you for coming along. I was so lonely for so long but then I found you." They were both waiting for the other to make a move. Mitch softly placed his hand on the side of Alex's face and Alex looked to him, love in his eyes. Mitch slowly leaned  
in and kissed him. It was soft and slow but Alex loved every bit. He couldn't stop himself but kiss back. He loved Mitch and wanted to be with him forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Mitch softly pulled his lipsfrom Alex's. Alex was almost like panting from the long time they were kissing. Mitch blushed worse, loving him doing that. He stood up and picked up Alex.

"Time to head home?" Alex looked up at Mitch and nodded. Mitch started to walk home.

"Mitchel..?" Mitch didn't mind him calling him by his full name.

"Yes, Prince?" Alex somehow blushed worse.

"I love you, Mitch." He smiled and responded to Alex.

"I love you more myPrince." Alex smirked and looked up at him.

"I love you, the most."

"I would love to watch you prove it." Mitch smirked, really competitive. Alex's face went more red but didn't know how to respond.

Mitch carried Alex inside the house and put him down on the couch. The house was small. It was just a tiny kitchen and living room. Upstairs was just the bed and a drawer.

"Are you hungry at all? I can get you something." Mitch started to get the houseguest jitters. He wanted Alex to feel welcome.

"Oh. No. I'm fine. It's like 11:00."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Mitch was slightly panicking.

"Mitch. Calm down." Alex stood up and walked in front of Mitch, putting his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay." Mitch smiled, calming down.

"Thank you, Alexander." Mitch kissed Alex's cheek. Alex blushed and yawned. "Guess you should getto bed."

"You know that you'll be coming, too."

"I will be." Alex grabbed Mitch's hand and pulled him upstairs. Mitch was starting to get more and more flustered by his actions. Alex laid down on the bed and waited for Mitch to join him. Mitch slowly got in with him and closed his eyes. Alex kissed  
/him softly.

"Goodnight Honey.."

"Goodnight, Prince..."

* * *

Mitch slowly stirred and noticed that Alex was cuddled to his chest, his shirt gone. He didn't remember taking it off but he didn't care. Alex mumbled in his sleep but it wasn't able to be turned to words. Alex suddenly shook violently, Mitch covering  
/him with the blanket, it calming the shaking. Mitch softly kissed his forehead and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Mitch... Mitchel.." Alex tried to wake him up.

"Yes hon?" Mitchel was still half asleep but he responded.

"I heard knocks on the door but I didn't want to get up and it isn't my house." Mitch slowly woke up more and got up, getting hisshirt on.

"I'll go to see if anything is there.."

"I wanttacome..." Mitch smiled and picked Alex up, Alex's head on his shoulder and his legs wrapped around Mitch's waist. He walked down the stairs and there was another knock. Alex was still not wearing a shirt himself and Mitch opened the door.

"Hello?" There was a girl standing on the porch.

"S-sir..? I-I can't find my family..." She seemed around 10-ish. Mitch put Alex down on the couch, him whining.

"Do you want me to bring you to the castle?" The girl shook her head.

"T-The king is scary..." Alex piped up.

"Praise!"

"Alex quiet! I don't know what to do, then.. I can give you food..." Mitch got her some bread and gave it to her. "I hope this helps.." The girl smiled and took it.

"Thank you sir!" She ran off and disappeared into the woods. Mitch closed the door and went to Alex.

"Wonder what that's about.."

"I bet her parents died."

"Alex stop! That's mean!"

"I'm sorry!" Alex was too tired to really like functionproperly. Mitch laughed.

"Okay. Okay. You're forgiven. It's just.. That's strange there's just a girl and the soilders haven't taken her in.."


	9. Chapter 9

"Miittcchhh I want to go back to bed..!" Alex whined as he was spread out on the couch.

"I'm not stopping you. I just need to do something, Prince." Alex whimpered and stayed on the couch.

"But I'll be lonely..!"

"I'll be back soon, I promise. I just need to figure this out, okay?!" Mitch was writing but stopped to look at him.

"Okay... Fine..." He disappeared upstairs and left Mitch downstairs.

Mitch had been trying to figure out what that girl was doing there. He mumbled to himself.

"She's just a normal girl? Right? But she can't be.. The soldiers would've taken her in. I know they would've. Is she working with them? Trying to find Alex? No. No. She's a kid. They wouldn't do that..." Mitch stood up harshly and put the paper away.  
He walked outside and wandered around the town. He was asking people about the girl, them saying that they had never seen her. He headed to the castle.

"What are you doing here?" A soldier outside the castle hissed at him.

"I'm looking for a little girl. I saw her last night at my house and I want to know if you took her in." The soldier was "confused".

"There hasn't been any children that I've seen."

"I believe you are lying because you assume that I am with the Lost Prince, Alexander." The soldier stared at him with a bit of shock but mostly anger.

"We know he's with you. The armless boy is him."

"How would you know that? The prince must've changed a lot."

"You better bring him here than so the king can prove he isn'tAlexander." An evil grin crossed those face.

"It's his decision, not yours. He probably doesn't want to come because you will falsely accuse him of being the prince."

"Then we'll go there." They disappeared into the castle and Mitch ran off.

The door was already open when he got there. He slammed it shut behind him and heard someone upstairs. He ran up to see what it was. It was a girl, the one from the night before, looking over Alex.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The girl jumped and turned around.

"That isn't your business."

"You're in my fucking house!"

"That is correct. I'm trying to help you." Mitch was more confused than ever. "You need to get out of here. I want to help you do so."

"But answer my question first. Who are you?"

"I'll answer that later. Pick him up and we need to go." Mitch did so. He didn't know why he was trusting this child though. The girl lead them downstairs and outside. She brought them to the edge of the kingdom, it just all woods. "You need to trust  
me with my instinct."

"We have nothing else to lose." Mitch followed the girl into the woods, Alex still asleep in his arms.

* * *

They finally came to a clearing, Mitch was panting and he stopped for a rest.

"What are you doing? We need to keep going."

"I'm the one carrying a person! I'm old."

"No youaren't. Just a little bit longer, come on." She started to walk again and Mitch followed slower than before.


	10. Chapter 10

They finally approached the edge of the woods. It was strange, just a straight line where the trees would be cut in half. It seemed like an invisible wall was there. Beyond the edge of the woods, there was just a plain. There were only hills and it didn't  
look like there was any sort of life in at least a hundred miles.

"What the hell...?" Mitch stared at the strange sight.

"The king is an evil man, I assume you knew that already." The girl walked through the barrier and then looked back to Mitch, who was still carrying Alex. "You coming?!"

"Yeah.. Its just odd.." He walked through, it pushing back a small bit but he had it across.

"Now, we can go to my house until we have an idea of what to do."

"Can we please just rest for a moment..?" The girl sighed and walked back toward the barrier.

"I'm getting firewood then to get some light going."

"Okay... Okay.." Mitch sighed himself and sat down, putting Alex down as well. Alex yawned and stretched. He looked around.

"Where are we, Mitch?" He stood up and stretched.

"We're outside the kingdom, the girl brought us here."

"Why?" Alex looked cunfused and sat down again, leaning down to rest his head on Mitch's lap. Mitch ran his fingers through Alex's hair.

"Because the king was going to search my house to see if you were there." Alex rolled slightly so he was facing up at Mitch. Mitch leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Okay you two. I get it that you are in love but please." Mitchpulled from Aleximmediately.

"Sorry." Alex apologized. The girl put the wood down and started a fire.

"That was quick." Mitch stood up and wanted to help her.

"Who evenare you?" This is the first time Alex asked because he never heard it be asked before. The girl sighed.

"The name is Amber. I'm.." She paused. "I'm 14." Alex started laughing.

"Is that a joke?! You're so tiny!"

"Give me a break! I'm like 4' 7"!"

"That's still so li-.." Mitch cut him off before finished, knowing how mad Amber would be.

"I think she's alright just the way she is. Let her live, Alex."

"Thank you, Mitch." Amber smiled slightly at him. "Means quite a lot."

"How long are we staying here?" Alex was still asleep when they talked about this too.

"Just for the night. My house is pretty far." Mitch nodded and Alex followed behind, not knowing why.

They all eventually settled down, Mitch leaning up against part of the wall, only a small part able to be passed through. Alex leaned against this side, Mitch's arm around him. Amber has fallen onto Mitch's lap, asleep. Mitch smiled happily and felt so  
special and needed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, joining the other two.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex slowly woke up, hugging Mitch's arm. He looked up and noticed that Mitch was awake. Mitch was smiling at Amber, softly running his fingers through her hair. Alex softly kissed his cheek, making him notice that he was awake. Mitch looked over to him  
and smiled.

"I can't believe she's still sleeping.." Mitch spoke softly to Alex as he yawned.

"I can't believe how much you already like adopted her. I think she already has a family." Mitch still smiled and looked down at Amber.

"I know. I know. She's just.. So cute. Isn't she?"

"She sure is." Alex finished. Soon after he did,Amber yawned and slowlywoke up. She stood up and stretched.

"Goodmorning." Mitch and Alex smiled.

"Goodmorning to you, too." Mitch spoke and beat Alex to saying it. Alex giggled and stood up slowly. Mitch soon followed.

"Are you two ready to get going."

"We just woke up." Alex whined.

"I know that. It's just that it's been like a day without eating or water. The sooner we're there, the better." Amber looked at them and was already ready to go.

"Okay, that makes sense. Come on Alex." Alex sighed.

"Fine. I'm ready."

"Everyone good then?"

"Yep." Mitch looked to Alex and he nodded, proving he was good as well. Before they knew it, they were walking again.

Alex told stories the whole time, it nice for everyone else. Amber really enjoyed it, hearing his childhood. Mitch liked it, too. He never knew this about him before.

"Yeah. I used to have a puppy. He was a little corgi and his name was Pumpkin. My mom used to love him. Dad wasn't a huge fan of it, mom the one who got it for me. I remember he had a little blue bandana."

"Awww. Corgis are my favorite. I wish I had one. I do have a golden retriever at home though. She's the sweetest thing."

"Oh my god! Really! What's her name!?" Amber smiled, remembering the soft puppy, who wasn't really a puppy.

"Her names Damsel." Alex let out a little excited squeal.

"I've never been so excited to meet a puppy!" Mitch smiled at his excitement, knowing that they would have a dog later on. "Did you have any pets, Mitch?"

"I didn't. I took care of a stray cat before but someone took it in."

"Awww. We should totally get a pet later." Mitch blushed at Alex's words, even though he was already thinking of that.

"We really should." Amber smiled at them and kept walking.

"You guys are so cute together." That made them both blush pretty bad. "I'm serious. Totally adorable."

"W-well thank you." Alex spoke, really appreciatingit.

After walking in silence for a bit, Amber spoke again.

"Hey, um, thank you guys for this. Thanks for coming along. It's terrible to do this alone."

"Well thank you for bringing us along. We just needed to get out of there. It was insane there."

"Yeah. It's quite fun, I must admit." Amber smiled, blushing slightly at them being so nice.

"You two have been so nice to me."

"Don't even mention it. You seem like a nice girl." Mitch and Alex wereone of the nicest people she meet.

* * *

Finally the village wasn't that farand they raced eachother to it. Amber ended up winning, Mitch in second place, and Alex was last. Amber lead them to her house

"You guys ready?" Mitch and Alex both nodded. "Okay!" She opened the door and walked inside.

"You there Amber? Did you bring the two boys you were talking about?" Alex and Mitch looked at each other, confused.

"Yeah mama! We're coming in!" Amber led them into the kitchen.

"I'm just making dinner." The boys followed Amber into the kitchen.

"Mitch and Alex, this is my mom. Mom, this is Mitch and Alex." The mom turned to look at them. Tears formed in her eyes.

"A-Alex..?!" Alex's eyes teared up as well.

"Ma-ma...!"


	12. Chapter 12

NSFW warning ahead! Viewer discretion advised.

* * *

Alex ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. His mom hugged back.

"I-I can't believe it's you, Alex.. What happened to your arm..? Have you been okay..?" Alex was crying and it was hard for him to talk.

"C-creatures ate it from me.. I-I was outside and left to rot.. i-I've been okay though... I-I thought you were dead, Mama..! What happened..!?"

"I ran away from your father, Alexander.. He was a terrible man.. I'm glad you escaped him too.." Alex was shaking and Mitch just watched, close to tears. Alex softly pulled away and introduced his mother to his boyfriend.

"M-mama.. This is Mitch.. He's my boyfriend.." Mitch blushed slightly and Alex's mom smiled. She walked to Mitch and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you... Please don't break his heart.." She whispered to him while hugging him.

"I promise I won't, miss.."

"Please, call me Rose.." Mitch smiled and hugged tighter.

"Mama..?" Alex wanted to ask him mom something so she unhugged Mitch and turned to him.

"Yes, hon?"

"Is Amber really your daughter...?"

"Not genetically.. I found her after she escaped the kingdom and brought her in." Alex smiled. "She needed help and I gave her some."

"That's so nice of you." Mitch spoke softly, not wanting to speak much.

"I just call her 'mom' because she sure acts like mine." Amber spoke finally. "Hey mom, where is Damsel?"

"Oh, she's outside."

"Want to go meet her?" She looked to Mitchand Alex. Alex brightened up.

"Yes! Of course!" Mitch smiled at Alex's excitement. He was the luckiest man alive.

"Follow me then." Amber walked outside the backdoor, Alex following right behind her. This golden retriever, about a year old ran up to them and Alex started freaking out.

"Oh my god! She's so precious!" He pet the small puppy with his right hand and just made all these excited noises. "I love her!" Mitch was just so happy that Alex was so happy.

* * *

They ate dinner and thanked Alex's mom for the wonderful meal.

"There's an extra room upstairs that you too can stay in. You can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you Rose." Mitch smiled at her, the older woman so nice.

"Thanks Mama!" Amber was already upstairs after she ate so it was just the threeof them downstairs. "I'm really happy I could see you again, Mom. I thought you were dead.." His mom chuckled a bit.

"It was really just a trick. I knew there was a was a way so I could disappear without anyone worrying."

"That was very clever. But how did you know about this world out here?" Mitch questioned.

"Well I used to explore a lot. I found that little area where you could walk through and explored a little. I knew it would be better and it's almost impossible to find if you go out without knowing what it is. I always knew there was somewhere beyond  
that old kingdom."

"Huh. That's really interesting. I'm glad that you found a way out." Alex yawned after Mitch stopped talking. "Tired, Alex?"

"Yeah. A bit. We traveled a lot today."

"That's right. You two should go get some sleep."

"Thanks mom. Love you." Alex got up and Mitch did soon after.

"Love you too honey." Alex hugged her and followed Mitch upstairs. Alex sat down on the bed, all spread out.

"Alex. Come on." Alex let out a small groan.

"This is my home now. The whole bed." Mitch chuckled and closed the door, locking it as well. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Come one, hon. We need to actually sleep." Alex growned again and took off his shirt, which was his pajamas. Mitch still blushed and did the same, putting in PJ shorts. Alex just wore his boxers and laid in bed. Mitch crawled in too, spooning him.

Alex and Mitch were talking quietly for a bit, just enjoying each other's company. It slowly escalated. Before they knew it, Mitch's hand was wrapped around Alex's cock, stroking it. Alex panted and moaned softly at Mitch's touch. Mitch picked up the  
pace and Alex started making more noise. Mitch needed to cover his mouth but it didn't stop it. Soon, Mitch's hand was covered in Alex's cum and Alex was panting harder. Mitch nuzzled against Alex's shoulder, biting softly at his skin. Soon, it wasn't  
so soft and knew there would be marks left. It was a sign to prove that Alex was his. Mitch mumbled.

"I love you Alex~"

"I-I love you too, Mitch.."

"But now, you better get cleaned up." Mitch pushed himself up and smiledat Alex, knowing the best way to do this. Alex blushed bad and knew what he meant.

Mitch was on his knees and Alex sat on the bed. He had to cover his mouth to resist himself from making noises. Mitch took Alex's dick into his mouth and moves his head to move up and down his shaft. Alex soon came again and Mitch swallowed it all down.  
Mitch pulled away and smiled at Alex. Alex was just flustered. Really flustered. Mitch loved Alex so much and it showed.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex cuddled close to Mitch, loving what happened the night before. Alex never felt something like that. Mitch smiled, already awake. He didn't realize the marks that covered Alex's neck yet, which was probably a good thing. Alex soon woke up though and  
/kissed Mitch softly.

"Last night was amazing.."

"I enjoyed it quite a bit as well." Alex blushed and kissed Mitch's cheek.

"I love you so much, Mitch.. You're the only one I'll ever love as much as I love you.."

"I love you more, Prince. I never even knew I could love anyone as much as I love you.." Alex smiled and nuzzled to Mitch's neck.

"You're the best, love..." Mitch smiled and spoke softly to Alex.

"We should probably get dressed and head downstairs. Your mom is probably making breakfast. I can smell it a bit." Alex took a sniff and smiled.

"Oooo! I can smell it too!" He jumped up and quickly put some clothes on. He put on a large shirt, it draping off his left shoulder, the hickey's finally becoming noticeable for Mitch. He didn't comment though and got dressed as well. He actually liked  
/seeing marks on Alex, reminding everyone that he was his.

"Ready to go, my Prince?" Alex nodded and rubbed his face on Mitch's cheek. They walked outside and saw Amber walking from her room. Her face crept into a smile.

"Seems like you two had fun last night." Alex stared at her confused. Mitch glared at her to stop talking.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?!" His face was getting red.

"Oh. Nothing. It was a joke. Don't worry about it." Mitch sighed with relief and mouthed to Amber, "thank you." Amber winked and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"What was that about?!" The shirt still hung down, showing his whole left shoulder. Mitch loved the way he looked. He looked so innocent.

"Oh probably nothing. You know how girls are." He started down the stairs, Alex following him.

They got downstairs and Amber was talking to Rose.

"Oh. Good morning you two.." She smiled and looks to them. Amber already told Rose to not mention the hickeys so she didn't.

"Morning, mom.."

"Goodmorning, Rose."

"Howwereyour sleeps?" Alex smiled and sat down at the table.

"Oh it was wonderful! Thank you for lending us the bed." Mitch nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. It's the best I can do." Alex smiled at his mom.

They all ate breakfast together and Alex told stories when everyone ate and between hisbites. Everyone listened and loved them. Rose spoke as she startedcleaning up.

"You two should head into town today and explore. I can give you some money to buy stuff."

"Really?!" Alex questioned.

"Yes, really."

"Oh my goodness thank you mama!" He jumped up and hugged her tightly. She hugged back. Mitch smiled and spoke as well.

"Thank you, Rose. We promise we won't waste it." Mitch smiled and stood up. He grabbed his plate and helped to clean.

"Thanks for breakfast, mom!" Amber ran upstairs to her room to work on whatever she was working on. Mitch finished cleaning up and Alex did as well, or he tried to help.

"Thank you so much, Rose, for making breakfast for us."

"No problem, Mitch." They went back upstairs.

"Mitchel. I'll be right back." Alex spoke and knocked on Amber's door. Amber told him to come in and he did.

"Hey, Bro."

"We aren't siblings.."

"Oh. I know. It's just a nickname for you now." Alex sat down on her bed. "So where are you here? What do you want from me?"

"Well.. I want to know where you can get a certain item.. You should know better than anyone else.. Except maybe mom but I don't want to ask her this.."

"What is it, Alex. It can't be that bad, to me at least."

"Umm.." Alex as blushing bad now. "Is there a store that sells lubearound here..?" Amber's face got a little red just from the mention of it.

"Well yeah.. Why do you need them?" Alex was just all red now.

"W-well.. umm.."

"Nevermind. I don't want to know. They sell them at the store on the corner."

"Okay.. thank you Amber.." Alex stood up and left. Getting changed into something a little nicer and was ready to go out.

"Ready, hon?" Mitch was waiting outside for him. Alex nodded and they went downstairs. Rose handed Alex some money and sent them out onto the town.


	14. Chapter 14

NSFW warning again. Good luck.

* * *

Mitch and Alex walked outside, hand in hand, and started done the road.

"Umm.. Mitch..?" His face was already getting red again.

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Can we stop at that placeover there..?" He pointed to the small store on the counter, the one Amber told him to go to.

"Yeah. Of course. Did Amber tell you about it?"

"K-kind of.." Mitch noticed that he was all awkward and weird but he didn't question it. They walked to the store and Alex spoke shakily. "C-Can you stay out here..?"

"Yeah. Sure thing. I'll wait for you out here." Alex ran inside and picked up a bottle of lube, buying it and wrapping it up in a bag. He walked outside and held it close to himself.

"Okay.. we're good now.." Mitch smiled slightly.

"Can I see what you got?"

"U-um.. n-not yet!" Mitch was still confused.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. You're freaking out." Alex tried to calm down and listen to Mitch.

"S-sorry.." Alex looked really sorry and Mitch frowned.

"No. No. Please don't feel bad. Sorry for getting mad." Mitch hugged him tightly. Alex hugged back. After a bit, they were walkingdown the street again.

"So, where do you want to go now?"

"Maybe lunch? There should be at least one place."

"That's probably right." Mitch looked around and motioned to a place. "Seems like there's one right there."

"Sweet! You're the best, Mitch.."

They walked in and ate lunch. For the rest of the day, they just explored the small town, going in and out of stores, not buying much at all. They didn't care though. They just loved the time they spent together. Alex was getting a littleeager to  
go home though and couldn't wait for it to be nighttime. Mitch didn't really notice but he was quite confused of why Alex carried that small bag around and refused when Mitch asked to hold it. He didn't care though. Of course, Mitch did care a bit  
though because he couldn't hold Alex's hand when he held the bag. That made him a bit upset but he only wanted Alex to be happy.

"Ready to go to the housethen?" It was about dinner time. Mitch was getting a little hungry but would stay if Alex wanted to.

"Yeah. Today was a lot of fun though." Alex spoke as they started to walk back. He couldn't stop himself and added a little more. "Tonight will be so muchfun. More fun than today." Mitch blushed bad at the words, them sounding sexual coming from  
Alex's mouth. Alex did intend that and smirked.

"I-it was a lot of fun today.." Mitch tripped up on his words. He was just curious about what would happen that night.

* * *

They got to the house and ate dinner. Soon everyone was already upstairs and in bed, hopefully asleep too. Mitch was in bed but Alex said he needed to change and left for the bathroom. A little weird in Mitch's mind but he didn't argue. Alex soon  
walked in, wearing nothing but lace panties. The head of his dick stuck out of the top of them. Mitch immediately got hard. Alex walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Ready for some fun tonight?~" Mitch nodded, his eyes searching across Alex's skin, memorizing every part. Mitch slowly sat up and Alex was already kissing him. Alex had his knees at either side of Mitch's thighs, making out with him. Mitch explored Alex's  
chest with his hands but slowly moved down. Mitch soon had Alex's cock in his hand, stroking it slowly at first. Alex made small gaspy noises but kept kissing him.

Alex soon got worse though. He was very desprate and it really showed. He grabbed at Mitch's waistband, kissing harder. Mitch pulled away from the kiss and spoke sexily to Alex.

"What do you want, Alex? You need to use your words."

"I-I want you to fuck me, Mitchel.. I-I want to feel your cock inside me.." Mitch smirked and flipped him around so Alex's head was on the covers and his ass was up in the air. Mitch already knew what Alex had purchased and where he had put it. He opened  
the top drawer in the beside table and took out the small bottle. He pushed the back of the underwear to the side and covered his fingers in the lube. He slowly insertedon finger into Alex's asshole. Alex let out a soft moan as a response and  
Mitch added another. Alex's moans got deeper and louder.

"P-please.. Just put it in me.. I-I need you inside of me.. Now.." Mitch smirked and was already undressed. He held his cock in his hand and covered it in the clear liquid. He slowly and carefully put it inside Alex, making him breathe sharply.

Mitch moved his body and Alex's hips matched the rhythm. Alex let out moans, biting the sheets to muffle the noises he made. Mitch loved hearing him and he moved faster, pumping his dick in and out of Alex with a quicker pace. Alex's moans and breathing  
became louder and more instance.

"A-Alex I'm going to cum.." Mitch panted now, ready to release it inside him.

"C-cum in me, daddy~" Mitch heard what he said and loved it. He moved faster and finally blew his load inside of Alex. As soon as Mitch cummed, Alex did as well, it covering the sheets and his both panted and Mitch pulled Alex up and  
into a kiss. Alex's chest was raising and falling quickly, him taking small breaths.

"T-that was amazing.. thank you.." Alex smiled at Mitch's words, them now cuddling close to each other.

"Thank you Mitchel... We both need showers tomorrow..." Mitch held him close and responded.

"One shower.. The both of us.."

"That would be great... I love you so much.."

"I love you more.." With that, they both fell asleep after that very intense night.


	15. Chapter 15

Mitch woke up and yawned. Alex still remained asleep. Mitch smiled at him, him curled to his side and laying on his arm. He looked at the clock on the wall and it was about 4:00 am. He decided that they should shower and clean everything up so no one  
would know what happened the night before. He softly nudged Alex awake.

"Five more minutes..."

"Alex, hon. We need to get cleaned up, plus we need to clean up the sheets." Alex yawned and sat up, going to his drawer to get boxers to puton.

"Okay... Okay..." He stood up and stretched, looking over at Mitch, who remained on the bed. "Coming?" Alex snickered at his own words.

"Y-Yeah..." He got up and quickly put on his boxers as well. Before showering, Mitch threw the sheets,the blanket, and their clothes(it really just Alex's small panties)into the washer. Alex was already in the bathroom starting the shower  
up when Mitch joined him.

"There you finally are." Mitch locked the door behind him and hopped into the shower with Alex.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I needed to clean some stuff up, Prince. You made quite a mess." Alex's face flushed red as Mitch's sentence came to a close.

"O-oh.." Mitchput a blob of shampoo into his hand.

"Turn around, my prince." Alex followed his instructions and did as he said. Mitch rubbed it through his hair, him closing his eyes from the feeling. Mitch smiled at Alex, finding him absolutely adorable. Alex rinsed it out of his own hair, soon turning  
to Mitch.

"Want me to help you with yours?" Alex didn't take into account his one right hand which wouldn't be as efficient as Mitch's two hands. Mitch smiled anyway and put some shampoo into Alex's hand. Alex rubbed it into his scalp and he rinsed it out. He soon  
put some conditioner into Alex's right hand for him to do it as well. It was harder for him to do that, though. Mitch did end up helping him with that.

They both got out of the shower and dried each other off. Alex insisted on braiding Mitch's hair and he just let him do whatever. It came out to be to about his shoulder blades, it right in the middle of the back of his walked down the  
hallway, ready to go downstairs but Amber stopped them.

"Can you guys be a little more quiet next time? I'd rather not hear that in the middle of the night." Alex's face immediately went red in embarrassment.

"W-what?!"

"We'll try, Amber. Sorry for the inconvenience." Mitch acted like it was nothing. Alex was amazed how he could handle all of this.

"I was trying to talk to my friend and all I hear are these ungodly moans. Jesus they were so loud and intense."

"W-we're sorry..!" Alex voice cracked from this intense stress.

"No. Don't be sorry. Just try to keep it down, alright? Luckily, I'm pretty sure mom was asleep. She sleeps like a rock too." Mitch nodded and leaded Alex down the stairs for breakfast.

"Oh good morning you two! Hope you had a wonderful sleep!" Rose smiled and spoke happily as she sat at the table with a cup of tea. She saw Mitchel's braid and smiled sweeter. "That looks wonderful on you, Mitchel!" Mitch cringed to himself, hating his  
full name but smiled through the inner pain.

"Thank you.. Rose." Alex sat down at the table and Mitch soon followed.

"Did you have a nice sleep, mama?"

"I sure did, hon. I'm glad you two did as well." She smiled a bit more, which both Alex and Mitch didn't think were possible.

"Mom, you sure are happy today." Alex was a bit confused my his mother's sudden happiness.

"Well, someone special is coming to visit!" Before Alex could as who, a man walked through the door and ran to hug his mother.

"Goodness Rose! I missed you!" The man kissed her cheek and Alex glared at him.

"Who are you?!" Alex was now up, his hand on the table, staring at the strange man.

"Alex, hon. This is who I've been with ever since I left the kingdom." Alex growled slightly and Mitch pulled him back in his seat and whispered to him.

"Prince, please calm down.. your mother is happy.. it might take a while to get used to but I know you will.." Alex kissed his cheek softly in thanks.

"Is that Alex? And who's that boy?" Rose responded to the man, who both Mitch and Alex still didn't know.

"That is my son, Alex and his boyfriend Mitchel."

"It's Mitch." He slightly snapped at Alex's mom, mad about that.

"Oh I apologize.. Its his boyfriend Mitch." The man looked strangely at them.

"Well I'm Christopher. Or Chris." Alex was still slightly mad at his mom for not telling him about this.

"Mom.. Why did you never tell me about 'Chris?'" Rose stared at him for a moment.

"Well.. I should've told you... I'm sorry, son.." Alex was starting to get mad again but Mitch calmed him down by rubbing his back softly. There was silence for a bit but then Chris broke it as he sat down.

"Alex, does that mean I can callyou son?" Alex growled a bit.

"You can only call me by my name. Alex."


	16. Chapter 16

Alex sat downstairs on the couch and stared at the wall.

"Hon, come on. It's late.. We should get to bed.." Mitch had his head on Alex's shoulder, yawning. Alex was silent still. "Prince..~ Come on.. Please.." Alex finally spoke.

"Why didn't she tell me?!" Mitch sighed.

"I don't know, Alex.. He seems nice though.."

"Well I don't trust him. I won't ever.."

"Just give him a chance, Prince.. We both need our sleep.. Everyone else is already.." Alex sighed and stood up.

"Okay.. Okay.." Mitch smiled and got up as well. He picked him up, bridal style, and carried him upstairs. Alex out his head on Mitch's shoulder and closed his eyes. Mitch smiled more and put him in the bed. He soon followed and laid next to him. Not  
that much time passed and they both were asleep.

* * *

Alex woke up first, which was a little weird for the two of them. He slowly got up, it around 6:00 am.

"Hon.." Mitch yawned as he woke up, only in the slightest.

"Go back to bed, Mitch. I'm just going downstairs and probably try to make breakfast." Mitch let out a small yawn in agreement and fell asleep.

Alex made his way downstairs and saw Chris sitting on the couch. He ignored the man on the couch and sat in the kitchen. Chris soon sat across from him.

"Goodmorning, Alexander." Alex grumbled back.

"Morning, Christopher.." Alex stared down at the notepad on the table and started to sketch. They sat in silence for a bit, but Chris broke it like he did before.

"What are you drawing?" He didn't respond and Chris just stared at him. He asked again, a little louder. "What are you drawing?!" Alex glared at him.

"Does it matter?!" Chris again just stared.

"What's with the attitude!?" Alex didn't want to respond to him but knew he would keep bothering him if he didn't.

"You came in this place like you own it and my mother didn't tell me about having another relationship! I don't even know who you are and what you want. For all I know, you're someone from the castle and you're trying to take me back to my douchebag father!"

"Hey. Hey." Chris paused and sounded actually understanding. "I get it, Alex. I know it's a bit surprising and I'm sorry. I thought your mom would tell you. Sorry.."

"I'm sorry for yelling then.." Alex calmed down a bit and actually felt sorry. He sketched Mitch on the paper and smiled atit. "It's just a little hard.." Christopher was silent for a bit but spoke again, smiling.

"So Mitch, he seems like a nice kid." Alex smiled at him, just kind of daydreaming.

"He really is... He's the best.." Chris smiled wider.

"You love him a lot, it seems.."

"Definitely.. He's so great.. I really do love him.. He's wonderful..."

"You guys are great together.."

"O-oh.. thank you.." Alex's face was red now. Just talking about the love of his life made him all warm inside.

After a bit of talking between the two boys, Mitch made his way downstairs and sat next to Alex's putting his head on his shoulder.

"Goodmorning.."

"Morning, Hon.."Alex kissed his forehead after he finished speaking.

"Goodmorning as well, Mitch."

"How are you doing, Christopher?"

"Oh. I'm alright. You?"

"Ditto." Alex nuzzled to Mitch, closing his eyes. Mitch saw the picture that Alex was drawing. "Woah. Is that me?!"

"W-What?!" Alex opened his eyes and saw the sketch. "Y-yeah..."

"It's really good! It looks a lot like me!"

"O-oh thanks.." Chris stood up and sat down on the couch. Mitch leaned up and kissed Alex softly but quickly. He put his head back on Alex's shoulder and closed his eyes again. 


	17. Chapter 17

Alex sat upstairs in his room. Mitch was there as well, taking a small nap. Alex softly pushed himself up and started to walk downstairs. He heard arguing and he stopped.

"I just don't like that he's dating another guy! It's wrong!"

"In what way is it wrong?! He's an adult now and he can date whoever he wants!" Was his mom.. yelling..? Alex heard another voice, its Amber's.

"If you don't accept him for who he is, he won't even start to accept you for who you are. You will never be a dad to him. Not even close!"

"I don't care if I'mnever a father figure! He should be out of here!"

"Why is it that Mom can love a guy and I can love a guy but Alex can't?! He should be able to love whoever he wants! That's not something you can judge him by!" Alex sunk to the floor, covering his mouth the hide his cries.

"Because he's also a male! He should love a woman! It's different in every way!"

"They still love each other! It's no different!" Rose snapped back and tearssteamed down Alex's cheeks. He thought that Chris was alright.

"IT'S WRONG RO-..!" Alex's mom cut him off, her voice not loud but stern.

"Leave. If you can't accept my child for who he is, leave my house. Never come back." There was a pause. It felt like minutes, it in reality, only a few seconds.

"B-but Rose.."

"I SAID LEAVE!" The door swung open a few seconds later and slammed shut. Rose marched upstairs and went into her room, not noticing Alex against the wall. She was too angry. Amber slowly followed but stopped and turned to Alex.

"Alex no.. shh..." She slowly lowered herself to the ground, her coming to a sit next to him. Alex just let himself cry out. That's the first time it's happened. It stung quite a lot. "He sticks with his opinions..." She helped me up and led me into her  
/room, so hecould cry more.

"T-that's the first time it's happened..." Alex's voice broke with almost every word. It hurt to speak. He sat down on the bed and cried into his hand. Amber softly rubbed his back.

"It's okay.. it'll be the last time too.. I promise that... You'll be okay Alexander..." She tried to comfort him but she wasn't that good. He still appreciated every bit of it.

"W-Why did he lie to us...?" Amber hesitated but she spoke softly.

"He lives in the past, Alex... I'm sorry he said that... He won't be coming back.."

* * *

Mitch walked downstairs. It was late but he couldn't sleep. He wandered into the living room and slowly sat down. He heard the front door open and he looked over. Chris slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. Mitch stood up, knowing what

he did. Chris saw him and stopped in his tracks.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Mitch tried to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake anyone but he snapped at Chris.

"I'm here to take what's mine.." Mitch walked over and pushed him outside.

"Rose told you to never come back!" Chris opened his mouth to yell back but Mitch slammed the door shut. Chris's foot was stuck between it and the doorframe. Mitch pushed harder but his foot remained. He shoved the door open and Mitch stared at him.

"I don't care what she says! You're terrible!"

"The only terrible one is you! Why can't you except someone for who they are?!"

"Because a relationship should be between a man and woman!" Mitch slightly growledand shoved him back outside, Chris tripping onto the ground.

"Don't you even step near this house again." Chris stared up at him in pure fear but he acted tough.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Mitch laughed and just smiled at him. He spoke then closed the door. Chris stared at the door in fear of what he said. He struggledto get up, but he did and ran as fast he could away from there.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few monthswere quiet. Everyone in the town lived their lives, Rose, Amber, Alex, and Mitch did too. Alex thought of Amber as his sister now. Everything was good, until that night.

Everyone was asleep, as they should be, except Alex. He softly creeped downstairsand opened the door. Carefully, he stepped outside and closed it behind him. The small town lights were all out but he could still see. He took careful steps and just  
wandered around. He missed his real home. It may have been little and small, but he missed it. He missed the rush when he first met Mitch. Their relationship had slowed to nothing but soft kisses and gentle cuddles. He stared back at the kingdom box  
out in the distance. Without thinking straight. He started his adventure back.

It was just about 5:00 in the morning when Mitch woke up. Looking beside him, Alex wasn't there. This wasn't the first time it happened but all the other times, he'd be downstairs. Mitch slowly and sluggishly made his way down the stairs.

"Aalleeexxx~" His eyes scanned the kitchen and sitting room. He wasn't there. Where was he? Out of nowhere, there was a sharp scream. It echoed in Mitch's ears and he ran outside to see where it's source is. There he was, Alex laid on the ground, a bite  
mark on his arm and a dog trying to drag him away. Mitch ran over and scared the dog away. He hadn't seen that dog before.

"Alex! What are you doing?!" Tears ran from Alex's eyes.

"I-I miss home, Mitch..! I-I miss everyone..!"

"At home, they're looking for you, Alex! It isn't safe!"

"I-I miss them,Mitch! I-I miss the shopekeeps who knew my name and who I was! I-I miss everything..!" They both were silent for a minute and Alex spoke again, very softly. "I-I miss us..." Mitch almost cried from those three words.

"I'm sorry Alex.. I'm so sorry if I'm not doing enough.." Mitch's voice was quiet now, not as loud as before. Alex looked up at him and wrapped his arm around him in a hug. Mitch hugged tightly back.

"D-don't apologize.. I-I should've said something earlier... I-I still love you..." Even though Mitch tried to reassure him, it didn't work. He just had to pretend.

"I-I love you too.. I-I always will.." In the situation, he didn't love him. He knew that later he would. Hopefully, later he would. As Mitch hugged Alex, he looked back to the town and saw something, someone, standing there but quickly running away.  
Mitch slowly stood, holding Alex tightly in his arms.

"Lets go home.." Alex whimpered slightly, wanting to really go home, as they walked back inside and upstairs. Mitch locked the bedroom door like normal and laid next to him.

"Mitch..."

"I promise you.. tonight.." Alex noded and Mitch kissed his forehead, the both of them drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Nsfw warning. Putting it here so if you like this thenstay up therebut keep going if you want something more hardcore.

* * *

Mitch sat up in bed, reading a book he picked up downstairs.

"Mitch~" Alex walked in, closing the door behind him and locking it. Mitch had no clue what he was doing outside but he put his book down. He was still wearing his normal clothes, nothing special.

"Yes, Alex?"

"You promised~" He made his way to the bed and crawled up in Mitch's lap. Mitch could tell he wanted this so bad. He had been waiting for a while.

"I know I did, Alex." Mitch didn't make any moves or sighs than he was going to. He wanted Alex to beg.

"Mitchhh~ Pleasee~ I need ittt~" Alex started rubbing he crotch against Mitch's, him already fully hard. Mitch was slowly stiffening.

"What do you need?" Alex was picking up the speed, trying to show him what he wanted. Mitch put his hand under his chin and brought him up to stare him in the eyes, making Alex stop his actions. "What do you need~"

"P-please~ I-I need you to fuck me~ I need you inside me~"

"That all? Just for me to pound my dick inside your ass?"

"I-I want it hard, Mitch~ I-I want to scream~" Mitch smiled and pulled his chin in, kissing him rather roughly. He moves his hand down and it found itself at the head of his jeans. He slowly went under them, cupping his hand over the bulge in his underwear.  
Alex couldn't help but moan in Mitch's mouth. Not only was he homesick, he was lovesick as well. Their kissing became more aggressive but Alex loved it, moaning every so often from Mitch's touch in his underwear.

"Want me to fuck you now, Prince?~"

"Y-yes please~" His voice was gaspy. Mitch slowly picked Alex up and put him down on the bed, so he was facing up at him. Mitch undid his pants and pulled them off. Mitch painfully slowly removed his boxers, his dick flopping down to his stomach, him  
fully hard. Mitch didn't remove anything yet, instead he moved to Alex and took his dick into his mouth. Alex let out a sharp breath, it turning to a moan as Mitch ran his tongue on the underside of the shaft. Alex covered his mouth but still let  
out kind of loud moans. Mitch felt him start to reach his climax and Alexpushedhis head down all the way and came down his throat. Alex moaned loud but tried to stifle it with the swallowed it all and pulled up his  
head.

"M-Mitch~ I-I need you inside me~ Please~" Mitch smiled and quickly pulled his pants and his own boxers off. He grabbed the lubefrom the drawer and put it on his fingers. One finger, two, three. Alex moaned loudeach time. Mitch finally got  
into position, pullingAlex's legs around his waist.

"Ready~" Alex nodded and let out a moan as a yes as the tip of Mitch's dick touched his opening. Mitch slowly pushed all of himself in, receivinga louder moan from Alex.

Mitch pumped himself in and out, Alex now sitting up on his dick and biting his neck to quiet his extremely loud moans. Mitch moaned as well, his low and quieter than Alex's.

In no time, Mitch came inside Alex, but he didn't stop. He only sped up, he wanting Alex to cum again. He pushed harder and deeper into him, making him scream into his skin and bit harder. Mitch used to hand to rub Alex's dick, speeding up when he would  
cum. Alex quickly took his mouth away from Mitch's skin and moaned loudly as he came over his own and Mitch's as well. Mitch quickly came right after, filling Alex up. They both panted as Mitch laid back, Alex laying atop him, his dick still inside  
him. It slowly fell out and cum dripped from Alex's asshole. They both really enjoyed that and hoped they didn't wake everyone up, which they did. They both fell asleep, knowing they needed to clean up in the morning. 


End file.
